


Побег из Балтимора

by Milord



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ганнибал наблюдает, Ганнибал пассивно ревнует, Мэттью и Уилл сбегают из Балтимора, Уилл скучает по собакам, галлюцинации, и это грустно, ночь, обрыв, потерявшийся Уилл, разговор Уилла с Мэттью о жизни, символизм, ястребы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milord/pseuds/Milord
Summary: — Мы с тобой два ястреба, Уилл Грэм, — продолжил он, — а ястребам стоит охотится на живность вместе.— Ястребы... Немногие птицы, которые убивают когтями, а не клювом.— Для тебя, я могу убить Ганнибала и ‘когтями’, и ‘клювом’, — улыбнулся Мэттью.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Matthew Brown/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	Побег из Балтимора

**Author's Note:**

> Во время просмотра Ганнибала, серия с Мэттью мне уж очень понравилась, как и сам персонаж.  
> Вдохновилась))  
> —————  
> Хотелось бы увидеть больше моментов с Мэттью, какой-то другой исход, дать Уиллу больше времени с ним побеседовать, показать ревнивое лицо Ганнибала... так и родилась эта история. 
> 
> Побег Уилл Грэма вместе с Мэттью Браун из Балтимора.

— Я встречу тебя здесь в полночь. Будь готовым, — шепчет мне на ухо Мэттью, когда снимает с моих запястий тугие наручники. Он стоит близко, почти касаясь меня всем своим телом. Его дыхание бархатно обжигает мой затылок, я лишь замираю в ожидании.   
  


Невольно задумываюсь о происходящем, вожу в разные стороны кулаками, когда Мэттью выпускает мои руки из своих, чувствую как кровь разливается по ним.

— До ночи, — тихо вырывается из меня.   
На лице Мэттью усмешка, ему нравится мой ответ.  
Он незаметно подмигивает и уходит.   
  


_До ночи...._

————————

Он сказал, что не убьёт Ганнибала. Пока...  
Бога ради не стоит, ему важно было, чтобы я вышел оттуда целым и невредимым, чтобы мой побег из психиатрической больницы для тюремных заключённых был незамеченным и тихим.  
Мэттью сразу же приковал мое внимание к его персоне: своим замыслом, некой наивностью, было присущей мне самому при знакомстве с Иль Монстро; отдачей и отчаянностью, готовностью сброситься со скалы и разбитая вдребезги на маленькие кусочки, все ради Человека. Чем-то он мне напомнил самого себя, и взглянув на его тревожные руки, что так крепко вцепились в кожаный руль ногтями, я замечал лишь тоску в животе от того, что знал, какой исход его постигнет. 

За окном бушевал холодный ветер.  
Я знаю, Он наблюдает. Я чувствую его колючий взгляд на себе. На моих плечах, на моей макушке. Я чувствую как Он смотрит, как _Ганнибал_ смотрит на меня. Я думал было посмотреть в окно машины, чтобы убедится в этом, заглянуть куда-то в темноту в поисках хотя бы какого-то намёка на его присутствие, но что-то меня остановило. Не хотелось подавать знак Мэттью. Мэттью не нужно знать ничего, что могло бы изменить направление этой истории.

— Что ж, — вдруг разорвал тишину мужской голос, — ты как? — вопрос неимеющий никакого смысла. Вопрос для вопроса. Звуки в пустоту ради хоть чего-то, что могло бы прервать эту прекрасную тишину, мое уединение с Ганнибалом в голове, с этой ночью, которая обещает быть интересной. Это «что ж» вернуло меня в реальность, с треском долбануло в голову, будто бы кирпичами, кинуло на пассажирское сидение машины, которая вела, как мне казалось, в гости к самому мистеру Ганнибалу. 

По рукам пробежали мурашки. Мысли о Ганнибале вводили меня в странное состояние удовольствия и чистого возбуждения разума. Его мозг увлекает меня, его мысли и действия, его обсессивное покушение на мой рассудок и здравый смысл. Разве он ещё остался у меня? Вместе с ухом, выплёвывая, ушёл и здравый смысл, и рассудок, и мой мозг. Я знал, что Он сделал со мной; меня интриговали его желания по отношению ко мне.

— Мы едем ко мне домой в Ричмонд, Уилл. Это где-то пару часов езды отсюда, так что ты можешь немного поспать, — в его голосе слышна забота и необъяснимая любовь к, казалось бы, незнакомому для него человеку. На устах улыбка до ушей, глаза блестят.  
— Не волнуйся, я слежу за дорогой, — он глупо рассмеялся, смотря куда-то помеж моих глаз и дороги.

Каково это, ехать с убийцей, который интересовался тобой? Я не мог оторваться от его одежды, чувствуя, как льстило это ему. На нем была белая потертая кофта с красными пятнами на груди от чего-то, темные брюки с большими карманами и множеством застежек. Люблю, когда много карманов: в них всегда что-то можно положить или спрятать, они запутывают человеческий глаз и вызывают растерянность. В любом случае, всегда вызывали растерянность у меня. 

Что в каждом из этих карманов, они пусты или наполнены чём-то, зачем этому человеку столько карманов, что он таит в себе? Мэттью же ничего не таил. Он — раскрытая книжка под тяжестью шершавых пальцев в моих руках, которая так и просит, чтобы ее прочли, использовали одной из темных чтецкий вечеров, вечером которых сейчас была _эта_ _ночь_. 

— Они ничего не заметят. Я обо всем позаботился. Хотя бы до рассвета, но им нас не поймать... — слова медленно растекаются по устам Мэттью. Голос его был настолько радостным и тревожным, что мне самому довелось нервно взглотнуть. — Я отвезу нас домой, где мы переоденем тебя во что-то приличное, затем же сразу едем в Норфолк — нам никто не будет мешать.

Его планы были наивными, как и сам Мэттью: глуп и доверчив, держащий желанную синицу в руках, но так и не понимающий, что эта синица, на самом деле, крокодил. Держал ли он вообще что либо в своих руках? У него не было ни синицы, ни крокодила, ни Уилл Грэма; все, что он держал, так это воздух: растекающаяся материя, наполненная ничем, что так и уползает из его рук.   
  


Он протянул свою руку ко мне и положил ее мне на колено. От неожиданности, я, стоит было удержаться, кажется, подпрыгнул на месте, и он это заметил. Его взгляд, боясь, но желая нарушить границы дозволенного, все же скользнул по мне, затрагивая мое колено, мой пах, торс, и наконец, мои глаза.  
Я не мог оторвать свой взгляд от его глаз. Они были зелёными, с красноватостью белков от усталости. Такие одурманенные и веселые, одновременно пугающие своей манией. Я увидел Его в своих глазах, кого-то другого, кто сейчас наблюдал за мной.   
  


Почему на его одежде были красные пятна... Я приковал свой взгляд к ним, замечая, что нет — это отнюдь не было кровью. Никто не убегал от Мэттью и не просил у него пощады, как и не кричал в агонии от страха, что навсегда запекся кровью во взгляде какого-то человека, который хотел жить, но не сумел убежать от Монстра.  
Мэттью не был убийцей и не хотел никого убивать, но я чувствовал в нем жажду покончить с жизнью Ганнибала. Убить Его не для себя, а ради другого, ради одобрения в глазах, ради того, чтобы положить конец, с кем-то, чувства к кому были больше, чем непонятными.

— Я много думал о тебе... — так и слова не проронив за все это время, я смотрел на его руки и слушал его бархатный голос: — Я наблюдал за тобой, за каждым твоим действием. Я хотел тебя украсть. Украсть ото всех, не дать им шанс даже посмотреть на тебя, понимаешь? Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я... Ты ведь тоже хочешь этого, Уилл? 

Я хотел нежно обнять свои руки вокруг горла Ганнибала, зарыться пальцами в его горячую кожу и свернуть ему шею — это единственное, что пришло мне на ум, но действительно ли я хотел такой легкой смерти Ганнибала, было больше ответом, нежели вопросом.  
  
Игра с Ганнибалом стоила дорогих свеч. Никак не просто решения замысла, ибо когда знакомишься с Иль Монстро, простоты в жизни становится невыносимо мало, и порой ради решения какой-либо проблемы, нужно проявлять куда больше того, чего хочет от тебя сам Лектер. 

Мысль о том, что Он знал о моих намерениях, заставила меня проглотить свой язык, вместе с ухом бедной Эбигейл, которую, наверное, и съел Лектер. 

В Ганнибале не было ничего человечного. Меня это отталкивало. Меня это притягивало. Что-то новое, что-то аморальное, как мёд сладкое, но запретное и непонятное. В этом и был весь Ганнибал.   
Он не давал себя прочесть, он даже не позволял себя открыть, лишь играя со мной, ставил пальцы в книжку, будто-бы желал показать, что внутри, но так и не открывал, смеясь надо мной. 

Он делал видимость того, что открыт. Он хотел, чтобы окружение думало, что он открыт, и могу сказать с полной уверенность, ему это удавалось. Я и сам поверил в иллюзию того, кто такой Ганнибал.   
Даже сейчас, зная на что Он способен, я все равно чувствовал так, будто бы никогда не узнаю его настоящего... Мне хотелось его узнать.   
  


Я положил свою руку на руку Мэттью и выдавил грустную улыбку на своём лице.  
Я видел какую-то странную параллель между нами; нить, пронизывающую наши души: Мэттью, мою и Ганнибала. Меня завораживало наблюдать за тем, как мои мысли скакали от Мэттью к Лектеру, от реальности к воображению, и я почувствовал некую тяжесть на сердце. Я не знал, где мне остаться. Я не хотел где-либо оставаться, я хотел жить двойную жизнь: жизнь с Иль Монстро и жизнь без него. 

Мне было интересно, как поживал Уилл Грэм, которого я знал. Уилл, что читал лекции, что не смотрел в глаза, что выгуливал стайку собак.   
Я скучал по собакам. За их шерстью повсюду, мокрыми носами и шершавыми лапами. Лишь боль в голове пронеслась от того, что с собаками может быть что-то не так. Что они скучают по мне не меньше меня самого. Что они так же хотят услышать мой запах, ласковый голос, почувствовать тяжесть моей гладящей руки на их спинах. 

Ганнибал забрал у меня эту возможность, как и много других, но он дал мне что-то большее. Что-то, что было заслуженным подарком: ясность глаз.   
Мой ум не был прежним, но видел я, как нельзя сказать точно. Я видел людей насквозь, я видел их суть и читал их пачками, но я не мог прочесть одного лишь человека... Ганнибала. 

Мэттью громко вздохнул с неким облегчением и несильно сжал мое колено. Эта близость была не особо приятной. Она вызывала во мне ярость и отвращение, но мне почему-то хотелось дать ему то, чего он так яростно желал: контакта со мной.   
Я мол божественная статуя над его взором. Что-то святое, что-то высокое, к чему хочется прикоснуться. 

Я вижу такую же нить, пронизывающую меня и доктора Лектера. Мне было интересно прочесть Мэттью, чтобы понять, что я чувствовал к Ганнибалу. Я хотел увидеть исход с ним, чтобы понять, что ждёт меня в играх с Лектером. 

  
Я хотел понять _кто я_. Хотел понять _чего я хотел._

Мы ехали ещё некоторое время по прямой дороге в Ричмонд, куда и вёз мене Мэттью. Внезапно он остановился и начал выходить из машины. 

— Мы ещё не приехали, но я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Мэттью играет с огнём, подумал я. В голове промелькнула манящая мысль, сесть за руль автомобиля, кинув парня на пустой дороге, и поехать домой, к моим любимым собакам, которых не было, к лодке в саду, к удочкам и камину, по которому я так тосковал. Но я не смог этого сделать; открыл двери машины и вышел вместе с ним, захлопывая с звенящим звуком. 

На улице было тихо: сильный ветер вечера давно ущух, оставляя место свящённому умиротворению ночи. В траве пел рой каких-то насекомых, а для моих глаз открывался прекрасный вид скал и чёрного неба с сияющей луной. 

Мы подошли ближе к обрыву и Мэттью взглянул на меня. 

— Здесь красиво, — прошептал я, всматриваясь в бездну води под нами.

Она шептала мне скинуть Мэттью, сбросить его со скалы, дать ему разбиться, разбить его сердце. Я видел его кровь на своих руках: красная и вязкая, кричащая о погибели, о предательстве. Мысли в голове стали настолько шумными, что они растеклись по моей шее, рукам, позвоночнике. Они метушились вокруг меня, вокруг моих ног, запрыгивали мне в калоши и карманы, цеплялись за меня пальцами, били головой об землю. Я и сам было хотел скинутся с обрыва. Жизнь и так была для меня падением со скалы. Жизнь, что граничит с ирреальным по руку с реальным. Жаль, что Доктор Лектер сам не мог меня сбросить с неё сейчас.

— Ты убил Сайкса, — что-то во мне замирает, когда я произношу эти слова, — убил ради моего алиби...

Мэттью смотрит и внимательно слушает, бегая глазами по моему лицу, исследуя мою мимику. Это меня лишь отвлекало, поэтому я бросил свой взгляд опять куда-то вдаль горизонта. 

— У жертвы не было одного уха, а его тело было насажено на рога оленя: твои действия — это сплошной символизм. Что значит для тебя побег со мной, Мэттью?

Он провёл своим взглядом по мне и тихо вздохнул после какого-то мгновения молчания:

— Компанию. 

Его ответ был весьма прост, но он был важен для меня. Он будто-бы таил в себе ответ на мои личные вопросы с Ганнибалом.  
  
Я фантазировал сбежать с Ним, только Он и я — это приносило мне надежду быть понятым, быть с кем-то, кто понимал мой замысел; то, как я мыслю; то, как я _думаю_. Кто имел ответ в рукаве на злосчастный вопрос «кто я?». Кто мог бы рассказать из чего я сделан: из какой плоти и какая кровь во мне бежит.  
Кровь убийцы или кровь Матери Терезы. Кровь спасителя или Ганнибала Лектера.   
Мэттью искал ответ на тот же вопрос и мои действия показались ему ответом на него. 

— Тесные взаимоотношения с другим человеком требуют некоторые вещи между ними, — продолжил я, — это привязанность, доверие с сочувствием и взаимопонимание. Ты уже проявил привязанность и сочувствие. Но понимаешь ли ты меня? 

Он посмотрел на меня улыбнувшись, — ты... ты понимаешь меня. 

По моему затылку разнеслись жаром иголки: связь между мной и Мэттью, как и нить, связывающая меня и Ганнибала, оказалась куда сильнее, нежели я думал. Я хотел того же к Иль Монстро, чего желал Мэттью ко мне.   
В лице Мэттью я видел своё, но в его зелёных глазах мне всегда прояснялись карие: глаза Ганнибала.   
  
Я знал, что Он смотрит за мной. Наблюдает за тем, как я стою вместе с Мэттью около обрыва, и задавался вопросом: скину ли я его со скалы. Но я не хотел скидывать, я хотел лишь узнать его лучше. Побег с Мэттью был чем то больше, чем просто освобождением на волю. Будучи с ним я словил себя на мысли, что ментально готовился к встрече с Ганнибалом. 

— Меня ещё никто так не понимал, как это делаешь ты, Уилл, — он улыбнулся чтоли с болью на устах, чтоли с горечью и я вглядывался в его губы. По моим щекам тоже пронеслась какая-то тоска лишь от самого вида Мэттью.

Я чувствовал как он мыслит, я видел его мысли на своих рукавах, рукавах костюма, в котором я был скован уже большой период времени — это мне напомнило о тюрьме, и о Эбигейл, и о Ганнибале.   
Я просто смотрел на своё отображение в зеркале и видел, что произойдёт с ним.   
Неужели такая участь настигнет и меня? 

— Когда к тебе на приём пришел Ганнибал, я сразу понял кем он был, — он тихо уселся на землю возле меня. Я сел тоже; мы смотрели друг на друга. — Лектер показался мне странным, как и ваша с ним связь: что-то непонятное, неясное... Я понял кем он был и мне в миг захотелось его уничтожить. 

Уничтожить... Мне тоже хотелось уничтожить Ганнибала. Покончить с ним раз и навсегда, выкинуть его из своей головы. Убить его и начать жить спокойно. Просто не думать о нем. Просто существовать без него.   
Но был ли _я_ без Ганнибала собой, и что бы значила его смерть для меня? 

Когда я попросил Мэттью убить Его, я осознал свои чувства к Нему: Ганнибал должен был быть живым. Ганнибал должен был умереть своей смертью, не в моем праве было решать кто умрет. Ганнибал решал. И жизнь слушалась его. Я слушался его. 

Мэттью тяжело вздохнул, поправляя одну из прядей мне за ухо. Он глупо улыбнулся, взглядом обещая жизнь без Ганнибала.  
Но в его глазах и был Ганнибал. 

Ладонь Мэттью осталась там, где была: на моей горячей щеке. Он нежно поглаживал кожу большим пальцем; в каждом движении любовь и забота. 

— Доктор Лектер — Часопикский Потрошитель.

— Я знаю, — прошептал я и сильнее прислонился своей щекой к его ладони. Наши пальцы на земле сплелись в одно целое и я почувствовал, как нить между мной и Ганнибалом окрепла. 

Взгляд Мэттью прожигал мое лицо своей интенсивностью, из-за чего мои веки по неволе закрылись. Даже с закрытыми глазами, я видел как на его губах извивалась улыбка-змея, как он всматривался в мою кожу на лице, мои брови, веки, нос, скулы.   
Его взгляд был необыкновенным, на глазах Мэттью покоилась пелена мании, а его взор был закрыт навязчивой идеей. Идеей уехать со мной.... идеей покончить со всем этим, а значит: убить Ганнибала.

Он смотрел на меня, как на Бога. Он поклонялся мне и не скрывал этого, не скрывал этого передо мной, как и не скрывают почитатели Господа свою манию перед Всевышним в церквях, прославляя святых сладкими речами и молитвами за покой их душ. В глазах почитателей можно увидеть такую же манию, как и та, что покоилась в зеницах Мэттью. 

  
Меня привлекал его взгляд. Он заставлял меня отворачиваться и смотреть в землю, когда со мной говорили — бог, который смотрит в землю на свои ноги и не хочет даже взглянуть на людей, которых он породил. Перевоплощение, что теперь осело в их душах; надежда на жизнь вместе с Богом, желание убивать тех, кто стоит на пути, а значит убить Иуду подлого и Антихреста грешного. 

Льстило это мне или калечило меня? Я больше не знал, что чувствовал. Возможно, если бы мне кто-то сказал, как нужно себя чувствовать, что я чувствовал. Если бы только здесь был Иль Монстро... Он бы дал ответ на то, что творилось в моей голове, сложил бы мои мысли на полочки, где им и место, и, покашливая, с умным видом психиатра-каннибала, объяснил бы мелкие крайности, которых я, роясь в болоте собственных переживаний, не увидел в целой картине.   
  


Мэттью — странная деталь этой картины. Она никуда не подходила и не вписывалась, но выкидывать ее не хотелось, вовсе не хотелось. Только сейчас она застряла у меня в голове и не давала мне мыслить больше ни о чем, кроме того, как, что мне стоило сделать с этой деталью. Выкинуть картину ради одной детали, или деталь ради целостной картины? 

Он взял мое лицо в одну из своих ладоней и разорвал наши сплетенные пальцы на земле. Его рука дотронулась до моего подбородка. Я почувствовал, как на моих устах ощущался вкус его пальцев: он провёл одним из них по моей губе и продолжил до самой шеи. Я лишь взглотнул от такой мозготряски и бури сенсорных ощущений, которых переваливало через края.   
  


— Мы с тобой два ястреба, Уилл Грэм, — продолжил он, — а ястребам стоит охотится на живность вместе.

— Ястребы... Немногие птицы, которые убивают когтями, а не клювом. 

— Для тебя, я могу убить Ганнибала и ‘когтями’, и ‘клювом’, — улыбнулся Мэттью.

Каким же все-таки одержимым он был. Будучи санитаром в Балтиморе, Мэттью проводил вокруг меня не мало времени; наблюдал за мной, привозил и отвозил на места встречи, инструктировал всех посетителей, прежде они заговорят со мной. Но я не замечал его, полностью погруженный в чертоги своей памяти и воображения: единственное, чем можно было довольствоваться в тюрьме.

Ему выпал шанс слушать, как я говорил о нем с другими. О его злодеяниях.  
И это ему только льстило.  
Лектеру сейчас тоже льстило.

— Ганнибал — достаточно большая наживка для ястреба. Одного хищника может быть мало, — что-то во мне ухмыльнулось от этих слов. 

Неужели мы планировали смерть Иль Монстро на краю обрыва, тонны глубокой воды под нами, когда Он наблюдал? Я ведь знаю, Он слышит. Я ведь знаю, Он знает...   
Это лишь больше развязывает мне язык.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы его убили? — с неким энтузиазмом спрашивает Мэттью, его пальцы перебирают мои темные локоны, он смотрит мне в глаза.

— Я хочу самую жестокую и животную смерть.

 _В муках и пытках. Чтобы он почувствовал мою боль_ , хотело был добавить я, но слова потерялись где-то в горле. Я поперхнулся собственным желанием. 

— Мы можем это сделать, Уилл... — рука Мэттью осторожно подхватила мою, его тёплые губы целуют мои пальцы, — мы убьём Ганнибала вместе.

Он целует каждый мой палец, медленно смакует всю боль, что таилась во мне в тот момент. Держит руки мягко в своих, любуется, почитает.

— Я восхищаюсь тобой, Уилл. Все, что ты делаешь, достойно уважения. Все, чего ты касаешься, превращается в что-то прекрасное... В что-то, — он останавливается на мгновение, подбирая слова, — в что—то большее... Ты заслуживаешь большего, Уилл.

 _Я заслуживаю большего..._  
Сердце обливается кровью, а в груди разливается тёплом... Это приятное чувство.   
Я не помню, когда последний раз чувство внутри было настолько приятным. Когда мне хотелось растаять в этом чувстве, укрыться им, захлебнуться в нем. Упасть в него.   
Что-то в словах Мэттью заставляло меня задыхаться от эмоций. Не чувствовать земли под ногами, желать удалиться, сбежать, скинуться с обрыва.   
Мои руки дрожали.

— Уилл... — он легонько сжимает мои пальцы, возвращая меня на землю, — могу ли я поцеловать тебя?

— Мэттью... ты... — голова кипит, а тело больше не слушается. Я хватаюсь за воздух руками, захлебываюсь, и чувствую, как схожу немного с ума.

Меня водит... Меня выворачивает внутренностями наружу, сплющивая голову всмятку, выкручивая руки и ноги, пальцы на руках, заставляя дрожать, или же биться в конвульсии непонимания от того, как много сбоев произошло внутри.   
Из головы прорастают рога, на пальцах появились чёрные шипы...

Я больше не понимал и не ощущал. Мое физическое тело будто-бы покинуло меня и я наблюдал за всей этой картиной со стороны: я и Мэттью на земле обрыва, десяток метров над уровнем воды, сидели вместе, одна рука обнимает лицо, вторая тихо, как удав, обвивает мою шею. 

  
Что-то сопротивлялось во мне. Мне не хотелось в это верить, со скрипом в зубах, я пытался успокоить поток мыслей, убедить себя в том, что они были ложью; но чем дольше я сопротивлялся им, тем сложнее мне было удерживаться в своём теле. 

Я закрыл глаза и увидел Ганнибала перед собой. Он держал меня за шею и нещадно душил.  
Он хотел меня убить.

В тот момент я почувствовал страх. Страх за свою жизнь. Страх когда-либо смотреть кому-то в глаза. Страх доверять. 

И в миг все стало только чернее...

Вязка деревьев перед глазами. Я сижу на мягкой кровати в чистом костюме, под пиджаком белая рубашка. Рука Мэттью протягивает мне прозрачный бокал, наливает туда вино. Мы пьём. 

  
Вспышка. Я вместе со своими собаками. Они тычут свои мокрые носы мне в лицо, я лежу на полу, глажу их шерсть. Вокруг раздаётся лай. 

  
Где я? Шум самолётов. Я сижу на железном сидении. Мимо меня проходят незнакомые люди. Норфолк. Аэропорт. Мэттью. Его рука покоится на моем колене, на полу сумки с вещами.   
  
Мгновение и все вокруг мертвы. Я душу Брауна голыми руками. Окровавленное тело падает в мои руки, просит о пощаде. В голове разносится шум. Я закрываю свои глаза и прошу это все прекратится. 

  
— Уилл?   
  


_Я напуган._

_Я растерян._

_Я ничего не понимаю._

Кто-то хлопает. Я оглядываюсь и вижу, как Ганнибал стоит передо мной и хлопает в ладоши. 

Злость берет. Подхожу к нему ближе и вцепляюсь своими руками ему в шею. Сталкиваю на пол, душу всем своим телом. Чувствую как он задыхается под тяжестью моих рук, просит остановится, захлебывается кровью.   
Мои руки все в крови. В крови Ганнибала, не моей... И лишь от мысли об этом, мне становится хорошо. По макушке разносится холод и удовольствие.

От этого хочется смеяться и душить Ганнибала лишь сильнее, за всю ту боль, которую он причинил мне. За все страдания, которые постигли меня, после встречи с ним.   
Добиваю последним сжатием шеи и встаю с его тела. Оглядываюсь по сторонам.

_Темнота..._

_  
Шум в голове_

_Что я наделал?_

А вокруг ночь. Ни одной души, лишь светлячки и луна на небе. Где-то в дали подо мной шумят волны, а я стою на самом обрыве.

Мэттью нигде не было, как и знака на то, что Мэттью когда-либо здесь был.   
Я опять оглядываюсь по сторонам, в поисках чего-либо, кого-либо.   
Кидаюсь к машине, фары которой монотонно почему-то мигают.   
На моих руках кровь и сердце бешено мечет. 

  
  
_Неужели я... убил Мэттью?_

Подхожу к машине ближе, осторожно оглядывая местность, боясь увидеть что-то больше.   
Мэттью нигде нет и от этого становится лишь страшнее, жизнь уходит куда-то в пятки, кровь все ещё капает с моих рук. 

  
_Боже, пожалуйста..._

Я не мог убить Мэттью, это просто невозможно...

Подхожу к машине ближе и открываю багажник сзади.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

  
Из багажника выпадает рука Мэттью.

Весь окровавленный, лежит на заднем собственной машины. Глаза выколоты, кровь сочится из его рта. На шее следы от удушья...

Мэттью был мёртв. 

_Я убил Мэттью..._  
_Его кровь на моих руках..._

_И ведь я даже не помню, как это произошло._

По телу проносится холод от увиденного. В голове шумит, руки не слушаются, все тело дрожит. 

_Неужели я убил Мэттью..._  
_Неужели я... **убийца**?_

Ноги медленно отходят назад. Все ещё мёртвый Мэттью перед глазами.   
Проглатываю язык и падаю на землю возле. 

  
Земля холодная и жестокая, своей травой охватывает мое тело и шепчет мне в уши проклятья. Отторгает меня. Я отторгал себя.

— Ганнибал... — тихо выпадает из моего рта, — пожалуйста, — мычу от боли внутри, такой пугающей, сверлящей и острой. 

— Пожалуйста, — как мантру повторяю эти слова и на глазах моих выступают слёзы. 

Я видел кровь Мэттью на своих руках: красная и вязкая, кричащая о погибели, о предательстве. Мысли в голове стали настолько шумными, что они растеклись по моей шее, рукам, позвоночнике. Они метушились вокруг меня, вокруг моих ног, запрыгивали мне в калоши и карманы, цеплялись за меня пальцами, били головой об землю. Я и сам было хотел скинутся с обрыва. Жизнь и так была для меня падением со скалы. Жизнь, что граничит с ирреальным по руку с реальным. Ганнибал сбросил меня со скалы, Ганнибал ранил меня прямо в сердце.  
Кровь Мэттью была на моих руках.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — голос знакомый. Голос Ганнибала.

Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, костюм чёрный, волосы уложенные, предлагает руку, чтобы встать с земли.   
_Но я не хочу._

  
Я хочу забыть Ганнибала... Закрыть свои уши и глаза, чтобы не слышать и не видеть его.   
Дать ужасному шуму заполонить мой разум, заглушить мою боль.  
Утопиться в бездонной глубине воды и вернутся туда, откуда все начиналось: с того момента, когда Хоббс был жив, пока Эбигейл не была мертва... и Мэттью. 

Ганнибал забрал у меня многое в жизни. Семья, работа, дружба...

Бывает я спрашиваю себя, почему он выбрал _меня_. Почему он до сих пор мучит меня, издеваясь над моим сознанием, пробуя мои границы на вкус, покушаясь на мое счастье.

Почему я? Почему моя жизнь?  
  


Ганнибал смотрит и улыбается... Улыбка и вправду искренняя и это пугает.   
Садится на землю возле меня, берет за подбородок и заставляет смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Я задавался вопросом, сбросишь ли ты его с пропасти, — голос спокойный, равномерный, — но взамен ты решил прикончить его собственными руками, — на устах все та же улыбка, — возможно, в тебе больше потенциала, чем я думал...

Голова гудит, руки дрожат от усталости. Он смотрит на меня с какой-то гордостью и восхищением.

Его глаза горят красным.

  
  


_Ему удалось._

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение <3  
> Если понравилось, пишите, мне будет приятно


End file.
